¿Siempre?
by thesunflowergirl2
Summary: 4x23:¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ryan no hubiera aparecido justo cuando Kate estaba cayendo de la azotea? Capítulos cortos, denle una oportunidad
1. Castle

Pov Castle:

Simplemente no me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. Tiene razón, me he equivocado de sobremanera ocultándole pruebas sobre el caso de su madre y mintiéndole, pero no tenía otra opción. No la tenía. Lo único en lo que pienso desde hace más de un año es en proteger a esa mujer que poco a poco se convirtió en mi vida. Si a ella le pasase algo, no sé qué sería de mí. No, no puede pasarle nada. No lo podría soportar.

Pero ella ahora me ha alejado, me ha echado de su vida y se ha vuelvo a encerrar tras su muro. Es tan cabezota... La van a acabar matando, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada. No escucha, no reacciona. Si ella quiere lanzarse al abismo que lo haga, ya es mayorcita, pero yo no lo haré. En cualquier otra situación lo haría, pero no cuando ambos sabemos cuál es el final; la muerte segura. No hay opción de vida, no, solo muerte. Pero ella ha decidido saltar. Es tan... tonta a veces y cabezota -increíblemente cabezota-. Lo mejor va a ser no volver a verla nunca más. Llevo 4 años sufriendo por ella y creo que, como chiste, ha estado bien. Tengo que retomar mi vida, volver a vivir tranquilo y feliz. Tengo que dejarla a un lado, ella ha decidido estrellarse, yo no.

Extiendo el brazo para coger de nuevo el vaso de whiskey que tengo reposando sobre la mesa del salón. Doy un sorbo, y unas gotas del líquido me resbalan por los labios, ya dormidos por la ingesta demasiado grande de alcohol. Me seco los labios con el puño de mi chaqueta y lo mismo hago con las lágrimas, aún cayendo sobre mis mejillas. Sabía que algún día me iba a tener que estrellar por ella. Pero siempre había imaginado que sería con un 'No siento lo mismo por ti, Rick' o 'Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos' pero no por esto. No porque ella quiera tirar su vida por la borda. Por eso no. La pantalla de mi móvil se ilumina. Miro el nombre que salta en la pantalla. Qué raro. Lanie me está llamando. Es viernes y son las 2 de la mañana. Supongo que tratará de comerme la oreja para que vuelva al lado de Kate y la convezca de que debe parar. Pero no lo voy a hacer. Ya lo he intentado y ella no ha reaccionado. Le doy al botón de colgar y me dirijo a ponerme otro whiskey. No debería. Pero me da igual. Ya todo me da igual.


	2. Castle 2

Sigo bebiendo durante un tiempo que no puedo definir como largo u corto. Mi sentido del tiempo ya no existe. Solo siento dolor. Y no físico. La pantalla se vuelve a iluminar. Es Espo. Me están hartando. Me decido a coger para ponerle en su sitio y decirle que no voy a volver a la comisaría y que me dejen en paz. Sé que Espo no merece esa dureza pero estoy muy sobrio y demasiado triste para pensar.

-Espo. Ya. Parad. -le digo brusco y torpe sin dejarle ni contestar.

-Es Beckett. -dice él. Parece bastante afectado.

Mi corazón se para. Las lágrimas brotan de mi rostro sin que yo las pueda frenar.

-¿Qué?- consigo decir, intentando pausar mi respiración. Sé lo que viene ahora. Aunque aún no lo puedo asimilar.

-Está en el hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto ansioso. Solo quiero saber qué va a ponerse bien. Que voy a poder volver a ver esa sonrisa, que voy a poder volver mirar a esos ojos avellana y saber que jamás amaré a una mujer como la amo a ella.

-Está al borde. - dice él intentando respirar. Le noto llorar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- insisto.

-Ven al hospital. Aquí se te necesita.- noto como hace un parón- Ella te necesita.- me dice, haciendo que una lágrima resbale por mi mejilla.- Ella te... - continúa, dudando en si continuar. Sé lo que va a decir y le freno. Quiero escuchar esas palabras en boca de Beckett, no de otra persona.

-Lo sé.- afirmo. -Solo necesito que ella lo afronte. Si sale de esta.

Se produce un silencio necesario, seguido de un 'iré' mío.

Cuelgo y caigo como un peso muerto en el sofá. Las lágrimas no paran de resbalar por mi rostro y no las intento frenar. Como se muera... No sé qué va a ser de mi. Pero no me permito pensar en eso. Ya ha estado al borde de la muerte antes y salió. Esta vez va a ser igual.

A los pocos minutos reacciono y salgo corriendo del loft. Necesito verla. Aunque solo sea una vez más. Tengo que decirle todo lo que siento por ella. Maldigo mi mala suerte y mi manera de vivir que me hace tan solo reconocer mis sentimientos cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte.


	3. Beckett

La puerta se cierra de un portazo. Castle desaparece de mi vista y entonces, caigo al suelo. Me tumbo en el suelo y lloro, sollozo, me desespero, tirada durante más de una hora. Después, me levanto, me pongo una copa y, al terminarla, vuelvo a la comisaría decidida a terminar con esto y demostrarle al mundo -y a Castle- que manejo mi vida y que puedo superar esto.

Cuando llego Espo y Ryan están discutiendo sobre algo. Pero no me importa. Nada me importa.

-¿Y Castle?- pregunta el inocente de Ryan.

-Ha dejado el equipo- digo cogiendo el café que Castle me habría traído esta mañana y tirándolo por el fregadero de la sala de descanso.

Espo y Ryan me miran sin entender.

-Hey, ¿qué ha pasado?- Javier parece preocupado, pero no estoy ahora para preocupaciones.

-Nada Javi, dejadlo, ¿vale?- digo yo, dándole la espalda para evitar llorar.

Me vuelvo hacia ellos de nuevo, algo más tranquila.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto dispuesta a encontrar al hijo de perra que mató a mi madre.

Aparcamos frente a un edificio bastante alto.

Espo me acompaña en silencio.

Trazamos un plan de entrada y, a los pocos minutos, estamos subiendo las escaleras.

Transcurre un tiempo que no sabría definir hasta que me encuentro en la azotea. Con cuidado salgo, cubriéndome con la pared. Entonces le veo. Sé que es él aunque no le haya visto la cara. Corro hacia él, pego un grito cuando me lanzo sobre su espalda, me tira al suelo y empezamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Él es muy fuerte. Demasiado. ¿Donde demonios está Espo?

Entonces siento como mi cuerpo rueda y cae de la azotea. Me agarro con mis manos como puedo pero sé que este es el final. Y no lo creo. No así. No ahora. No sin haber tenido una oportunidad con Castle. Dios, no. Este era mi final. Aguanto unos segundos pero después, noto como mis fuerzas se acaban y empiezo a caer. Unos segundos después, todo se nubla. 'Castle' consigo pensar antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


	4. Castle 3

_Castle_

Llego apresurado al hospital en el que me había dicho que se encontraba Kate.

Entro corriendo en el pasillo y pregunto en un mostrador por el nombre de Katherine Beckett. Una mujer me indica que debo subir dos plantas y decido que no voy a esperar ni al ascensor. Subo los escalones corriendo de dos en dos y llego rápidamente. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza pero no me freno, sigo corriendo hasta que veo por fin caras conocidas. El peso del mundo se posa en mis hombros y me lanzo al primer gesto cariñoso que me ofrece, en este caso Lanie. Nos fundimos en un abrazo y sollozo antes de separarme de ella.

Cuando me separo de ella, Ryan se acerca a mí cariñosamente y nos abrazamos. Después lo mismo con Javi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez cara a cara, como me había pedido Javi que fuera.

Ryan y Espo intercambian una mirada y es El Segundo el que se digna a hablar.

-Él la tiró desde la azotea.- dice, refiriéndose al hombre que sabíamos, estaba detrás de la muerte de su madre. Lo dice manteniendo la compostura, como él siempre sabía hacer.- Ella intentó agarrarse pero cayó. No al suelo sino a una terraza que había unos pisos más abajo. De cualquier manera cayó 5 pisos hasta que aterrizó.- yo me muerdo el puño, evitando gritar.

-Cariño, desahógate.- me pide Lanie, mirándome con ojos rojos.

Yo les doy la espalda y salgo corriendo de ahí. Siento que me estoy ahogando.

Subo a la azotea que se encuentra unos pisos por encima y observo la ciudad que se extiende a mis pies.

Entonces empiezo a gritar. Palabrotas, muchas, muchísimas. Chillo, grito, pataleo, sollozo. Aprovecho que no hay nadie más en la azotea para desahogarme todo lo que necesitaba. Al rato decido que es hora de volver a bajar. Noto que empieza a emanar sangre de mis nudillos por haber pegado un puñetazo a la pared.

Vuelvo al pasillo donde, ahora nuevas caras aparecen. Jim Beckett camina de un lado a otro del pasillo, atacado de los nervios.

Se acerca a mí cuando me ve aparecer.

-Richard, ¿qué ha pasado?- me pregunta, con gesto de una preocupación absoluta. Ya la había visto antes, cuando dispararon a Kate.

-No lo sé Jim, yo...- pienso en si debo sincerarme o no con el padre de la mujer que amaba. Estoy aún sobrio, demasiado lleno de emociones -ninguna positiva-, y siendo sincero, creo que no sé ni lo que digo. - Habíamos discutido. Ella estaba persiguiendo a uno de los títeres manejados en el caso de su madre... - intento ser cuidadoso con el tema, pero en seguida veo las heridas que se abren en aquel hombre con aquel asunto, todavía sin cerrar. - Me ha contado Espo que le siguieron la pista y le encontraron en un edificio por el Lower East Side. Al subir, tuvieron una pelea y ella cayó desde la azotea hasta una terraza unos pisos más abajo- termino en mi intento por mantener la compostura y no romper a llorar y agarrarme a Jim gritando que debería haber intentado convencerla más. Que debería haberla acompañado, haberla protegido. Que todo es por mi culpa y que debería haber hecho muchas cosas que no había hecho.


	5. Capítulo 5

POV Lanie V

Estoy sentada en una silla del pasillo del hospital frente a la habitación donde se encuentra Beckett. La acaban de subir de quirófano pero aún no nos han dado el parte. Llevamos horas allí, la mayor parte del tiempo callados, Espo, Ryan, Jim, Castle, Martha, Alexis y yo.

Entonces vemos como la puerta de la habitación de Kate se abre, dejando salir a lo que debe ser un médico.

Todos nos levantamos en cuestión de segundos excepto Castle, que continúa sentado, con mirada perdida, como si fuera él el que se encontrase en las puertas de la muerte. Y en parte, pienso, es así. Todo el mundo sabe el amor que siente el escritor por mi mejor amiga, excepto ella. Ella no lo quería ver. Y lo peor es que ella también estaba enamorada de él. Eran dos niños estúpidos, pensé, aunque no les culpaba.

El médico se acerca a nosotros, con expresión neutral. Y no sé si eso es bueno.

-Bueno... -empieza él, haciéndonos a todos darnos cuenta de que las noticias no van a ser buenas. -Hemos intentado reanimarla de todas las maneras posibles. Finalmente hemos conseguido que su corazón lata, pero aún no por sí solo, no sabemos si eso se producirá algún día o por el contrario no. De momento, Katherine está en coma. - dice finalmente, optando por ser directo y no dar falsas esperanzas.

Yo me desplomo, abrazándome a Javi. Todos nos quedamos paralizados. Desde mi posición dirijo mi mirada a Castle, que sigue ausente, callado, como muerto.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que despierte?- pregunta Jim, buscando un atisbo de posibilidad.

-Aún no lo podemos saber. La primera noche es fundamental. Si la supera... Habrá un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que despierte. Pero tampoco se puede saber cuando lo haría. Puede que en horas, días, meses, e incluso en algunos casos, años.- continúa el, y le noto agobiado, supongo que como todos los médicos cuando tenemos que dar una noticia así.

Entonces Castle despierta de su muerte y abre la boca.

-¿Se puede pasar a verla?

-Claro. No hay problema en pasar. Podéis hablarla y ella os estará escuchando, aunque penséis que no.- dice retirándose un poco. - Mañana por la mañana vendré a ver cómo está.- alejándose del todo y dejándonos a todos sin saber qué decir.

-Jim...- le dice Martha al padre de Kate.

-Jamás pensé que este día fuera a llegar de verdad. - dijo él, con la mirada perdida.- Siempre pensaba que la muerte siempre rozaría a Kate pero que nunca se la llevaría. Que eso le pasaba a otras personas. Pero está claro que jugando con fuego normalmente te quemas. - termina, alejándose de nosotros. Le digo con la mirada y veo cómo, en el siguiente pasillo, se sienta en el suelo como derrotado y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de su cara.

También veo como Alexis ha empezado a llorar, seguida de Ryan, y ya no lo puedo evitar, y rompo a llorar, aún en los brazos de Javi, que se mantiene callado, sufriendo en silencio.

Todas nuestras miradas se dirigen entonces a Castle, que sigue callado y ausente, veo que se levanta y abre la puerta de la habitación de Kate, entrando y cerrándola tras ella.


	6. Capítulo 6

POV Kate VI

Abro los ojos. Observo mi alrededor. Solo hay negro. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. A mí alrededor solo hay negro. No hay sonido, no hay color. No puedo levantarme, no puedo chillar.

¿Estoy muerta? Debo estarlo. No siento nada. No siento mi cuerpo.

De pronto, escucho una voz.

Poco tardo en reconocerle, es Castle. ¿Estará aquí él también? No. No le puedo ver. Debe ser una visión de esas que ocurren antes de morir. Pero no le veo. Solo le escucho.

'Yo... Hola Kate. - se mantiene en silencio unos minutos, en los que yo pienso que se debe haber marchado o que la visión se ha terminado antes de dejarle hablar, o yo que sé. Pero compruebo que no es así. - Mírate... - oigo como llora- Kate, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podías simplemente pedir refuerzos, hacer las cosas bien? Dios Kate. - solloza- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Dime, ¿qué coño voy a hacer yo sin ti. - Está furioso, pues me está gritando. - ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime cómo coño pretendías que me recuperara de esto! ¡Dime cómo podías pensar realmente que si te ibas, yo iba a seguir aquí, sin más!- hace un parón. Las lágrimas no le dejan continuar. Yo quiero gritarle que estoy aquí, que me saque, que quiero ir con él. Pero no puedo. Hay algo que me sostiene donde estoy.- Si te vas Kate... Si te vas... - dice- Si te vas, vas a dejar a una hija sin su padre y a una madre sin su hijo porque no pienso vivir un día de mi vida sin ti Kate. - yo quiero gritarle que no, que si yo no estoy él debe continuar. Quiero gritarle que le amo, que siempre lo he hecho, pero que debe seguir. No voy a llegar a tiempo para decírselo. Voy a morir y él también. Dios, necesito sobrevivir. Necesito salir de aquí. No puedo hacerles esto a Alexis y a Martha. Ni a Rick. Ni a mí padre. Ni a nadie. No tengo derecho. ¿Quién me creo? Siempre persiguiendo asesinos, creyendo que la muerte nunca me llegaría. ¿Realmente pensaba que, aunque jugara con fuego e incluso lo tocara, nunca me iba a quemar? Estaba equivocada. Tan equivocada. - Te amo Kate. - oigo. - Te amo más de lo que nunca he amado. - Maldito Castle. ¿Por que tendrá que decirlo siempre cuando estoy muriendo?


	7. Capítulo 7

POV CASTLE VII

Cierro la puerta a mi espalda. Una lagrima empieza a caer por mi mejilla en cuanto miro hacia dónde está ella. Está tan pálida, como muerta, rodeada de cables, tubos y máquinas que no paran de pitar. Y ojalá nunca paren. Eso solo significaría una cosa. Pero no me lo permito. Me muerdo el puño antes de dar un paso hacia delante. Necesito soltárselo... Todo. Si se va antes de que pueda decírselo no voy a poder... A decir verdad, si se va, no voy a poder. Me tomo un minuto de observación antes de ponerme a hablar.

Mis ojos recorren todos sus poros, haciendo una fotografía interna que jamás borraré. 'Te quiero' digo en un susurro inaudible.

Me acerco a ella y lo suelto. Todo. Lo suelto todo.

Al rato, me hallo sentado a su lado, sujetándole la mano, sin poder parar de gritar, sin poder parar de decirle que la amo.

Debe haber pasado demasiado tiempo, pues la puerta se abre, dejando pasar a mí madre, que no tiene buena cara.

-Hijo... llevas aquí horas. - me dice, devolviéndome a la realidad. - Deberías irte a descansar. - su tono suena a súplica, pero no puedo evitar hacerle un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No pienso moverme. - no miro a mi madre sino a Kate, a su mano, sujeta por la mía. - Si ella... - me cuesta decir lo que voy a decir. - Si se va en la noche y no estoy yo... - miro a mi madre. - Voy a estar con ella hasta el final.

Mi madre hace una mueca de sonrisa y se acerca a mi, dejándome un suave beso en la frente, como cuando era pequeño.

-Al menos, deja que Jim pase un rato a verla. Es su hija. - me pide.

Yo acepto. Me había olvidado completamente del resto del mundo. De que Kate tenía a más gente que estaba sufriendo. Pero nadie estaba sufriendo como yo.

-Claro. - digo yo, levantándome, no sin antes mirarla y volver a susurrar otro de los cientos 'te quieros' que le he dicho en estas horas.

Mi madre me mira con pena y me acompaña a la puerta, cerrándola detrás de nosotros.

Cuando salgo, veo que Lanie sigue ahí sentada, con la cara entre las manos, intuyo que llorando. Kate es su mejor amiga. Espo y Ryan están de pie en el pasillo, hablando entre ellos, serios. Jim Beckett sigue dando vueltas de un lado a otro, supongo que esperando a que yo saliera para poder entrar a ver a su hija. Su única hija. ¿Qué será de él si Kate muere? No puedo evitar imaginarme en su situación. Si fuera Alexis la que estuviera en esa cama, yo... No sé qué sería de mi. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco sé qué va a ser de mi como Kate no despierte.

Camino escasos pasos hasta una silla, donde me dejo caer. No puedo con mi cuerpo, con mi alma. No puedo. Las lágrimas se empiezan a agolpar en mis ojos y no hago nada por frenarlas. Me siento entonces envuelto en la calidez de una abrazo y me descubro en los brazos de mi madre. Yo no puedo parar de llorar en su hombro, mientras ella me acaricia la espalda, intentando calmarme. Unos minutos después -realmente necesitaba ese abrazo-, me levanto, dispuesto a hacer algo.

Tengo que encontrar a quien le ha hecho esto. Tiene que pagar por ello.

Me acerco a Espo y Ryan, que siguen igual que hace unos minutos.

Me miran con lástima y decido ser directo.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?- miro a Espo, sé que él estaba ahí. Sé que estaba con ella. Al igual que sé que se siente culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Espo ya perdió a un compañero y sé lo duro que sería para él perder a otro.

-Qué más da. - dice él. - Está muerto. Ya me encargué yo de eso. - sabía que Espo le habría matado, al igual que sé que esta pesadilla no ha acabado.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?- pregunto, ansioso por terminar esta lucha que Kate lleva luchando 12 años, y dispuesto a dar justicia a tantas víctimas -entre ellas su madre-.

-Tío. -me frena Ryan. -Es peligroso. Ya has visto lo que le ha pasado a Beckett.- me mira serio. Sé que él también está afectado. Ambos quieren mucho a Kate y tienen una muy buena relación

-No me pides que no luche porque sabes perfectamente que lo voy a hacer. - digo serio. No me voy a rendir ahora. Morir no me importa. Quiero que Kate pueda pasar página. Y si no despierta, quiero que pueda descansar en paz.

Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la amo. Estoy dispuesto a morir porque ella sea feliz, o porque ella descanse en paz. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, y ahora lo sé. Cruzaría océanos y montañas por ella. Pagaría todo mi dinero, daría mi vida porque despertara.

-Está bien. -accede Espo.- Pero iremos con cuidado. Gates no puede enterarse.- Genial. Pienso yo. Va a ser un trabajo de tres. Demasiada suerte tendremos si uno consigue salir vivo.


	8. Capítulo 8

POV Castle VIII

Espo y Ryan se han ido hacia comisaría, van a empezar a trabajar en el caso. Yo no he podido irme, no puedo irme tranquilo, me voy a quedar hasta el final.

Un rato después veo como Jim sale de la habitación de Kate, con los ojos hinchados y perdidos. Pienso en si yo habré salido igual e imagino que sí.

Jim se acerca a mí.

-Me voy a quedar la noche, si quieres puedes irte a descansar- me sugiere.

-No te preocupes. Yo también me quedaré. - le digo, afirmando.

Jim se sienta a mi lado, y me da un apretón de manos.

-Gracias por todo Rick.- me dice sincero.

Yo miro hacia abajo, impidiendo que las lágrimas salgan.

Él vuelve a apretarme la mano y se levanta, abandonando la salita. Imagino que necesita aire fresco.

Probablemente yo también, pero mis piernas no responden. No me atrevo a irme, aún no.

Lanie sigue a mi lado, en silencio.

Levanta la cara y me mira, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Cariño, voy a ir a por un café, ¿quieres algo?- me dice cariñosa.

Yo intento sonreírle, mas no puedo.

-No, gracias.- respondo dejando la mirada de nuevo clavada en el suelo.

Ella se marcha, dejándome a mí solo. Mi madre y Alexis se acaban de ir a descansar -por petición mía-.

Miro mi reloj. Son las 8 de la tarde. Dios, llevo aquí más de 12 horas. Pero no me pienso ir. Me levanto decidido y vuelvo a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kate. Mi corazón de un vuelco de verla así -ya la he visto antes pero no me puedo acostumbrar a esto-.

Me siento a su lado de nuevo, agarrando una delicada mano suya entre las mías. Sus ojos parecen dos surcos negros. Realmente parece que estuviera muerta.

Dios Kate, ¿por qué? Me pregunto internamente. Nunca podré contestar a sus porqués. Ella es un misterio que jamás resolveré. Lo he intentado. Me he dejado la cabeza y la piel en ella, y aún así solo he conseguido escarbar capas. No creo haber llegado al interior. Maldita sea Kate.

-Maldita sea Kate. -le digo ahora, enfadado. No puedo dejar la vida por esta mujer. Me siento patético de haber pensado que sin ella me moriría. No. Mi vida tiene que continuar. Sin ella. Y aunque despierte tiene que ser así. Ella no me está haciendo bien. No. Me está haciendo demasiado daño.

-Ojalá te recuperes, Kate.- digo en última instancia antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando salgo me encuentro con Lanie de nuevo, con su café en la mano. Me mira con desconcierto.

-Me piro. -suelto tajante.

Camino con paso decidido hacia la salida. Oigo a Lanie decir por detrás 'pero, ¿qué?' Yo salgo casi corriendo del hospital. Ese aire me está ahogando.

Salgo a la calle ansioso, necesitando verdaderamente oxígeno. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de que en mis ojos se agolpen las lágrimas. No les impido la salida, y me voy corriendo de allí, de aquel maldito lugar.

No quiero irme a casa, eso solo me hundiría más.

Me dirijo a un pub, algún sitio donde me pueda distraer.

Abro las puertas del local, que se encuentra ya casi lleno, unos minutos antes de las nueve.

Me acerco a la barra, supongo que con no muy buena cara, pues la camarera me dice 'No ha sido un Buen Día eh?' Yo hago la mueca de una sonrisa y le pido un whiskey.

No sé cuánto tiempo me mantengo en esa posición, pero transcurren varios whiskeys, por lo que debe ser tarde. Pago a la camarera y me despido, tambaleándome.

Camino por las calles, que ahora me parecen mucho más tristes. Vuelvo a llorar, nublándome aún más la vista. Estoy muy borracho, no sé ni dónde estoy.

Cojo mi teléfono. Compruebo la hora; la 1 de la mañana. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas, una de mi madre, otra de Alexis, y otra de Lanie.

Le devuelvo la llamada a mi madre, realmente necesito ayuda.

-Richard- oigo al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Donde demonios estás?

Yo sigo llorando y ella lo nota.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta preocupada.

-No.- digo sincero.- Necesito que vengas a buscarme.- le pido.

-¿Dónde estás?- me pregunta. Sé que va a venir a por mí.

-Espera, te mando la ubicación.- le digo arrastrando las palabras.

Al rato mi madre aparece con mi coche para recogerme.

-Hola madre- digo entrando en el coche.

-Richard...- empieza. Presiento que lo que va a venir después no va a ser bueno.- ¿Por qué te has ido del hospital? Lanie se lo ha contado a Alexis.- sabía que se enterarían.

-Llévame a casa- le pido sin responder su pregunta.


	9. Capítulo 9

POV Alexis IX

Estaba durmiendo en el sofá -llevaba más de un día sin dormir y el agotamiento me había superado- cuando Lanie me llamó.

-¿Está tu padre ahí?- me había preguntado.

Yo extrañada miré alrededor comprobando que estaba solo con mi abuela.

-No está aquí, ¿es que no estaba en el hospital?- dije recordando que mi abuela me había contado que papá se iba a quedar allí hasta el final -si había un final-. Me dio un escalofrío. Temía que mi padre hubiera hecho alguna estupidez.

-Se fue. -me contó Lanie.- Parecía enfadado. Nunca le había visto así- yo no comprendí cómo mi padre había pasado de la tristeza absoluta al enfado. No lo entendía.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- pregunté masajeándome la frente. Como si así el dolor fuera a cesar.

-Solo sé que cuando me fui a por un café él estaba sentado, triste, y cuando volví le vi salir de la habitación de Kate y me dijo que se iba, enfadado.- me contó.- Casi es como si hubiera tenido una pelea con ella, pero eso es imposible porque ella... - continuó, evitando terminar la frase. Era evidente que la había entendido.

-Jim le ha contado a mi abuela que el día que ocurrió habían discutido.- le conté yo, recordando aquello, y dandole sentido a todo.

-Se ha cansado.- sacó la conclusión Lanie.- Se ha cansado de luchar por ella.

Yo tragué saliva. Sabía que mi padre había luchado mucho por ella y que no había avanzado demasiado, pero tanto como para rendirse ahora que Kate estaba así...

-Pero, ¿dónde está?- pienso en voz alta, preguntándome dónde se habrá metido mi padre después de tomar la decisión de que no va a esperar más a Kate.

Miro el reloj. Son las 12. Mi padre siempre está en casa a esas horas.

Me despido de Lanie, dándole las gracias por avisarme y llamo a mi abuela para que venga.

Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá, y me toma una mano entre las suyas. Me siento arropada y eso me hace sentir bien.

-Papá se ha ido del hospital- le cuento. Le cuento todo lo que me ha dicho Lanie y las conclusiones que hemos acabado sacando. Mi abuela pone cara de sorpresa y sopesa la noticia, pensando en qué hacer.

-Richard es adulto- empieza- Aunque a veces no lo parezca.- mira hacia el frente.- Tenemos que darle su espacio y si necesita airearse esta noche, debemos darle esa libertad.- yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Papá está muy cansado de esperar por Kate y entiendo que esto le duele mucho y que necesita tomar aire. Asiento y mi abuela me da un beso en la frente, yéndose de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Yo me quedo en el salón, mirando hacia el frente sin saber qué hacer.

Pronto caigo de nuevo dormida.

Me despierto sobresaltada cuando la puerta de abre. Abro los ojos rápidamente y observo que se trata de mi abuela y mi padre, que entran por la puerta. Entiendo por ello que la abuela ha tenido que ir a por papá.

-Papá- me levanto acercándome a abrazarle. Apesta a alcohol, pero no me importa. Sé que lo necesitaba y no se lo voy a reprochar.

-Cariño- me susurra mientras me envuelve en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué abandonas ahora a Kate?- empiezo a decir mientras el teléfono empieza a sonar. Los tres lo miramos fijamente antes de atrevernos a cogerlo. Sabemos lo que se viene.

Es mi abuela quien tiene la iniciativa de descolgarlo y ponérselo en la oreja.

La veo asentir y finalmente sonríe, dando las gracias.

Mi padre y yo la miramos con ansia. Realmente me hago la ilusión de que ha despertado.

-Ha superado el periodo crítico.- nos cuenta.

-Pero, ¿ha despertado?- pregunto con miedo.

Mi abuela hace una mueca triste y sé cuál es la respuesta.

-No. Sigue en coma.

Mi padre se retira rápidamente yéndose hacia su habitación.

Mi abuela y yo nos miramos preocupadas.

-Richard...- empieza mi abuela.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ella! ¡NADA!- parece muy alterado, nos mira fijamente con los puños apretados. Yo me asusto. Nunca había visto a mi padre así.

-Pero Richard...- sigue Martha.

-Ni Richard ni nada. Esa mujer ya no forma parte de mi vida. No quiero que forme parte.- termina tajante, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

Mi abuela y yo volvemos a intercambiar una mirada, antes de que la tristeza y el enfado se haga insoportable y no puedo contener las lágrimas y salgo corriendo arriba hacia mi habitación, dando un portazo. Quiero que lo oiga. Quiero que se de cuenta de su error. ¿Cómo puede ser tan niñato?


End file.
